Untold Stories
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: What kind of stories could the Gates of Konoha tell us? I don't own Naruto.
1. Intro

The Gates of Konoha…

The giant stem leading to the leaf, sometimes even known as 'The entrance to the green paradise'…

Those gates could tell us all some stories that no-one would believe…

Scenes with people you never would have thought even knew each others names….

Emotional scenes with people they didn't usually get emotional with…

Unseen smiles…

Unknown understanding…

Unheard moans…

Untold Kisses…

These are the stories those gates would tell if it could…

But since they can't…

We'll tell you just a few instead…


	2. Untold Kisses

Naruto had only taken a few steps outside of Konoha before stopping to look back…

He sighed. He was leaving…leaving his home to train with the 'legendary sannie' Where? He didn't know it didn't matter anyway all he knew was that he would only return when he was strong enough, strong enough. Strong enough to set things right…

"Come on Naruto! Lets get going before morning comes!" he heard Jiraya call out from out behind him.

With one last sigh. He turned around to catch up with the already walking Jiraya.

"You're not going anywhere Naruto!"

An angry female called out from behind him. He had barely turned around again before a fist connected with his cheek sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Once the impact had worn off Naruto slowly sat up holding his now bright red cheek.

"Like I said you're not going anywhere"

Naruto looked up and was shocked to find that, not Sakura, who he thought might have hit him, but to find and extremely angry looking Ino glaring down at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ino?"

"Yes me!" she screamed in reply "Now come on!"

Ino grabbed his wrist roughly and began dragging him back in the direction of Konoha.

"Ino? What the heck?!" He yelled right before yanking his wrist away from her grasp.

He grabbed her forearm and spun her around to face him before putting his other hand on her other arm.

"What are you doing?" Naruto screamed in her face

"You can't leave her!" Ino screamed back before lowering her head avoiding his gaze.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and his grip loosened that took him a bit of guard. He didn't even have time to ask her to explain before she started again…

"Sakura…you can't…leave her…"

Ino looked up to meet Naruto's gaze again. Tears falling freely down from her dulled blue eyes.

"She never blamed you! Never…not once…for not being able to bring Sasuke back…"

Ino's words were slightly hard to make out from her crying but Naruto heard every word….

"Please Naruto?…She's already lost Sasuke…don't make her lose you to…"

Naruto did the only thing he could think of to stop Ino from crying anymore. He let go of her forearms and pulled her into a hug his arms wrapping lightly around her back. Ino was stunned for a second by his sudden act of comforting before relaxing and lightly wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

There was a calm moment of silence before Naruto spoke.

"I failed her Ino, but I'm going to make it O.K!"

He leant his head back slightly making Ino look up in response

"I'll get stronger! And I'll bring Sasuke back! Believe it!"

Naruto said a ginormous ear-to-ear grin spreading across his face.

Even with the heavy situation Ino couldn't suppress the giggle that came out 'same old Naruto' she thought to herself.

She sighed "I guess even if I offered to buy you ramen you wouldn't stay?"

He laughed "Nice try Ino! But no sorry"

She laughed herself "It was worth a shot"

Ino pulled away from the hug they were still in. Naruto gave her, what he thought, was one final grin before turning and walking away.

He only got a few steps before Ino grabbed his hand making him turn around again.

"Just..." She looked away as if thinking of the right words to say "Don't leave us waiting forever...come home soon ok?...Promise?"

He stared at her, her words sinking in 'Don't leave US waiting forever' he smiled and put his hand on her cheek...right before he kissed her...

Ino barely had time to think never mind react before he pulled away grinning.

"Wha? What was that for?" Ino asked a tint of pink gracing her cheeks

"You always seal a promise with a kiss silly!" Naruto replied still keeping his grin in place.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Jiraya called from down the dirt road nearly far enough to be out of eyesight.

With a sigh Ino turned her head back around to face Naruto again but blinked finding Naruto had literally vanished.

She looked left, then right and then left again but nothing.

She sighed again. Slowly turning around to walk through the gates to enter Konoha once again.

She paused as she reached the gate. She put her left hand on the gate and turning to take one last glance to see if this was all some sort of dumb really un-funny joke, Naruto would jump out of the tree right now screaming 'fooled ya' and then run off to meet Sakura and Kakashi for training...even though she knew deep down it wasn't...Naruto had left, for who knows how long...

Her left hand rose, almost on its own accord, to touch her, even now, tingling lips.

She smiled and spoke out loud even though she was the only one who could hear her wish...

"Come home soon you big idiot..."


	3. Unknown Understanding

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura screamed running towards the gates as fast as she could.

"He can't leave me! Not him to!" Her mind screamed.

Sakura had just overhead two jounin level ninja at the Hokage tower talking about her Sensei and something about an A-Rank mission on his own in the land of Waves. A-Rank missions meant that he could run into thieves, bandits and _rogue ninja_! He could be hurt, dead lying in a pool of his own blood, tortured, _anything_!

Sakura's mind was producing dozens of unwanted images of horrible things her Sensei could be going through right now...

'Faster! Faster Sakura! Faster' she screamed to herself in her mind.

She was just about to exit Konoha when something, or rather someone, grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Her head snapped around to find an apathetic looking Hyyuga.

"Let go Neji-San! I need to go! I gotta go find him!" She pulled at his hand but he continued his iron tight grip. She did the only thing she could think of. She punched him...right in the face.

The fact the punch actually affected him didn't even register in her mind the only thing it registered was that the grip on her wrist was released so she ran.

Sakura was now beyond Konoha limits and still going strong...until.

A sharp pain shot through her right leg causing her to fall arm first and skid at least a metre or two from the speed she was running.

Clutching her leg eyes shut tight and her teeth biting into her lower lip to help fight off the urge to scream.

"Fucking shit!" She managed to scream.

"Are you done?"

Her eyes snapped open to find none other them Neji Hyyuga standing over her an annoyed look on his face.

"What the fuck did you just do?" She screamed at him still clutching her now dull aching leg.

"Do you need to swear so much Haruno?" He asked quite calmly for just having someone scream right in his face.

"Fuck yes!" Was her very blunt reply...

"Where were you going?" He repeated

Her angry, as if by magic, vanished. She gasped.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

She immediately tried to push herself up of the ground only to find her right leg to be completely numb. She fell over once more.

"Dammit" She cursed under her breath

"He's only delivering a scroll Haruno"

She paused, blinked. Then blinked again.

"What?"

Neji sighed "Him and Gai-Sensei left earlier to deliver a scroll to 'The Land of Waves'. Nothing to be afraid for then about"

"Are you sure?" She found herself asking him.

"Yes" Was the simple reply

Sakura avoided his gaze, her mouth making an 'oh' shape. She felt like such an idiot.

"I thought..." She let her thought trail off not exactly knowing herself what she thought.

"He would leave you like Uchiha and Uzumaki-Kun?"

She looked up at him again. Apparently Neji was able to finish her thought for her...

Without warning he picked her up bridal style and began walking back towards the hidden leaf village.

Sakura 'eeped' and instinctively put her arms around his neck to stop herself from falling, if Neji was shocked he in no way showed it.

They walked; well he walked, in silence for what felt like forever to Sakura.

She sighed, she really was an idiot. Taking off like that when she didn't even have her facts straight.

'Even if Kakashi-Sensei was in some sort of trouble what could I have done?'

They reached the gates of Konoha and found Lee and Tenten running towards them.

"Sakura-Chan! My beautiful blossom! You're injured!" Lee yelled nearly deafening Sakura in the process.

"What's going on here then?" Tenten asked, an eyebrow rose, clearly showing her interest.

"I..." Sakura was about to answer when Neji interrupted her.

"Haruno-San will be joined us for training today"

"Really Sakura-Chan?" Lee asked looking extremely hopeful

"I guess..." Was her slow reply, at the time giving Neji a questioning look while he set her down slowly letting her test putting pressure on her recovering leg.

"To training then!" Lee proclaimed giving his trademark nice guy pose.

"Race you to the training grounds everyone!" Tenten yelled before taking off in a run.

"Challenge accepted Tenten-Chan!" Lee yelled before taking off as well.

Neji began to walk towards his teams training grounds when Sakura's hand on his stopped him.

"Why am I...?"

"I need to teach you how to throw a decent punch" He smirked "That punch earlier was pitiful"

"..." She really didn't have a reply to that...

"Come on Haruno-San"

"Sakura-Chan"

"Hmm?" Neji looked at her. She was smiling...'Why on earth?...' his thought was cut of by her reply to is incomplete thought.

"Call me Sakura-Chan" She said before running off towards Gai's teams training grounds. She paused once more to quickly add "Thank you Neji-Kun"

Neji stood still for a moment before closing his eyes and smirking.

"Your welcome...Sakura-Chan..."

Was all he said before dashing to the training grounds.


End file.
